


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by EmoPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Angst, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: An anon on my tumblr asked for this, so I’m posting it here as well!When Adam and Shiro break up, Allura finally gets the chance to tell him what she’s always wanted to.





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but it’s part of some requests I had on my tumblr (dragongoddesst2.tumblr.com) so I figured I’d post it here. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> If you have any requests, comment it or send me a message or ask on tumblr and I’ll try and get to it.

“Hey Allura?”

“Yes, Shiro?”

Allura and Shiro were sitting together on Shiro’s couch, watching a movie and having a few drinks. 

““Do you remember Adam?”

Alluras mind was filled with memories. Tagging along with Adam and Shiro as they went to the mall, watching Adam and Shiro hug, walking in on them in their college dorm in some ‘situations’. 

But most of all, she remembered the day Shiro told her he loved him. It was years ago. 

They were back at the Garrison, where Shiro and Allura were training for flight. Adam had just walked past them. Allura heard a sigh, and looked over to see Shiro testing his palm on his chin watching the man walk past. ““Shiro? What is wrong?” Shiro said nothing but continued to watch Adam.

“He’s so pretty when he walks” Shiro sighed after Adam was out of earshot. Allura felt her heart start to beat faster. she didn’t know what to say. ““Yeah… some people are like that…” she decided on saying. 

Quiznak, Allura, What was that? She thought. 

““Well, it’s not like it’s ever gonna happen so I guess I’d better move on.” Shiro said, getting up to walk away. 

Suddenly, Allura had an idea. An idea that would involve Shiro being indebted to her, so he would be her friend forever. 

“What if I help you make him your boyfriend?” 

And the rest was history. So that’s why, years later, Allura was extremely surprised when she heard they were breaking up. 

“What happened, Shiro?” She remembered asking when he came home later than usual, eyes puffy and red. 

“He dumped me.”

Allura was distraught. “Why?”

““He didn’t want me leaving for the flight program. He knew I wouldn’t return for two years. He wanted me to choose between him or the program.”

Allura reaches out to give Shiro a hug. The memory ends. 

“Of course I remember Adam! He was your first serious boyfriend!” Allura said

Shiros face had a rosy glow to it by this point. ““I never did thank you enough for helping me get with him. Especially when it was always you.” 

Alluras heart rate quickened once more. Could it be? No. Shiro was gay! He couldn’t love her. 

“Shiro, what? I think you’ve had enough to drink.” 

“No, Allura. You knew I liked men, but I really don’t have a preference. But I’ve akways loved you. I just never knew how to tell you, and I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

“Shiro… I don’t know what to say. I guess-”

“Its okay, Allura. You don’t have to love me back.”

Allura grabs Shiro’s hand. He looks at her in surprise. She leans in and pecks his cheek. 

“Does this answer you?”


End file.
